Now I Can Feel Your Pulse
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Titans are the stories you tell you children to make sure they behave are too real outside the wall and the people that stand between those monsters and humanity are called the Scouts. They are one big family if you think about it and they would do anything to keep one of their own safe and that is what they intend to do when it comes to the daughter of Levi and Hange.
1. Chapter 1

_The day that Wall Maria fell, humanity lost hope. The same day the Scout regiment lost many good men and women to the Titan scrum. So their head's were looking anywhere then at the dead bodies that were stacked in a wagon at the end of the troops or at the crying families who had lost dear love ones. Insults were thrown at them by the fat merchants and the gossiping wives and undeserving praise forced its way to their ears by the naïve children saying that when they were that big they were going to help the Scouts and kill all the Titans. In the back of solider's minds they wanted to scream at the merchants and the wives that if it weren't for them they all would be dead and to those small stupid children that they didn't want to be like them. A person who has to see death everyday and face there fears head on without any sort of preparation. They didn't want to be that person who would wake up screaming, kicking, and crying for their mother at night because they had a nightmare about a Titan trying to eat them or trying to eat his or her comrades. _

_But there were a few who didn't do this for themselves. They did it because they had something to fight for. Brothers, sisters, sons and daughters. _

_Two Scouts in particular do it for a small ten-year old brunette who had her mother's skin, eyes, and hair, but her father's nose and courage. She also got the slight OCD that her father has, yet she can turn that off and go digging in the gardens to catch some sort of bug. When she was done with her little expedition she would wait at the door so she could take off her muddy shoes and leave them outside as to not track in dirt. Her mother would laugh and roll her eyes saying that the small human was certainly her father's daughter. _

_"Daddy!" Screamed a relieved child, who stood in front of the big wooden doors of the mansion that the soldiers called home. _

_A man with grey eyes and black hair dismounted his horse and walked towards the stables. As soon as he had let go of the reins he heard the same voice but closer than before. He turned around and was almost tackled by a little girl. She wrapped her short arms around his waist and she hid herself under his cloak. She fit snugly between his gear. _

_"Get out from under my coat brat." He said with the faintest hint of a smile that he only reserved for his daughter and her mother. _

_Slowly a head of drown hair surfaced from his cloak and gave him a look over. Her father was covered in grime and sweat and smelled like blood so as soon as she caught on to the smell she scrunched up her nose. _

_"What is it kid?" He asked raising an eyebrow and crouching in front of the girl making her let go of his waist. Like every time he came back from a mission he would look her over to make sure that she was okay and not hurt, or in some cases to make sure she was real. _

_Before she could give a respond they heard a snort from a horse and they both looked to the doors of the stable. _

_The girl made a high-pitched squeal and ran to the new comer. "Mommy!" _

_"There's my little Titan!" The woman laughed and ran to the girl pulling her into a tight embrace. She stood up with the girl balanced on her hip. "Your getting heavy." She had whispered into her daughter's ear, which earned her a giggle. _

_"Shitty-Glasses don't call out daughter that." Came a growl from the now annoyed man. _

_"Come on its nothing bad Levi." As she walked back to her horse she pulled away from the smiling girl and placed her on the saddle. The two adults were relived that they had made it back safe, but another part of them thought to all the lives they had lost in the progress just to be there. _

_"I don't want Linorra thinking herself as a Titan or thinking that it's a cute nickname because it's not." He moved his horse to the small part of the stable that belonged to him and started to take off the saddle. From where Zoë was standing with Linorra, he heard the little one start to complain saying that she wanted to stay on the animal a bit longer. _

_Then it hit him, how was he able to act so normal after what had happen at Wall Maria? How was he able to rejoice that he was alive and so was his wife? Anger started to boil within him and he put down the saddle a bit to hard on the bench. Why did this have to happen to the good ones. The ones that gave their lives so a fat fuck can be sitting in his warm bed eating to his heart's content. Levi looked at the wall only a foot away with him and punched it as hard as he could. Splinters flew everywhere and when he pulled away his fist the wall had a blast indent and blood was dripping from his cut knuckles _

_Of course Zoë had noticed and made quick work of making sure Linorra hadn't notice that small moment of weakens that her father had just shown and freeing her horse of its own saddle after taking Linorra off. Within moments he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and small hand taking his uninjured hand. _

_"How many did we lose?" Levi asked with a bit of resentment in his voice. In his ears it sounded much harsher than he had intended it to be. The two behind them didn't cringe at the tone of his voice, but only moved that much closer. _

_"Over half..." Zoë's voice had whispered in his ear. Equal emotions were heard in her own voice and this made the little girl rather mad at herself that she wasn't able to make a difference in her parents misery. _

_"Linorra, promise me that you will never become a recruit for this war. It's hard enough that your mother is in this, but not you too." His voice was dead and had no emotion, Lin took this as a serious order and the small amount of fear that had gripped her made her go mute and all she could do was nod her head vigorously. _

_"Good...You deserve better than this hell." The hand on his shoulder tighten and all three of them fell silent as the sounds of the soldiers' floated to their ears. Screams and cries rang above the orders being yelled and the smell of blood and death made itself a permanent guest on their memories. _

**Five Years Later...**

As Linorra walked through the mess hall looking for the table that her parents were sitting at, she was faced with many greetings and pats on the shoulders. She took it well and gave everyone she said hello to, a big smile.

"Hey Mike how are you doing?" This time she was given a tight hug and heard the blonde man smelling her hair. Linorra shook her head and shoved him away.

"Stop that!" She laughed. Her tight braid had fallen over her shoulder where she usually liked it so she fixed it as he gave his own laugh and walked away. When he did she was given a clear view of the back of her father's head.

A wave of anxiety hit her and she felt like she was going to throw up her dinner from the night before, but she still managed to walk up to the table and as she got close she saw that her mother and Erwin were also sitting with her dad. _Maybe this could wait until later when we're alone? __**No! **__I need to tell him now or I'm going to lose my courage._

To her dismay it took her a shorter time that she had hoped to spend on getting to the table that was in the far right corner of the room.

Her mother noticed and gave her a warm smile. Linorra nodded and gave her own shy smile. Immediately Zoë knew something was up. Linorra wanted to say something or she wouldn't be acting like a deer caught in front of a charging Titan.

"Morning!" Linorra chimed as she reached the table.

"Brat? I thought you would be sleeping in seeing as it's your free day." Levi turned in his chair and his daughter rolled her eyes leaning down giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thought you were going to get rid of me that fast dad? I'm hurt! I thought you liked my company?" She gave a small pout looking hurt and sat next to Zoë who laughed and pulled her kid's head to her shoulder and wrapping an arm protectively over her.

"Look what you did Shorty! You emotionally scared our baby girl for life." Erwin chuckled softly as he rose a cup of hot tea to his lips.

"Shut up Shitty-Glasses and stop treating her like she's a fucking infant." The two women laughed and he just rolled his eyes leaning back and throwing an arm over the back of the wooden chair.

Erwin, who was enjoying the scene made by the small family, put down his cup.

In the beginning of it all the only one who knew that Levi and Hangi were in a relationship was him and the one who saw the marriage as a witness. He was also the one that was the first to know of the pregnancy that had developed into Linorra. Of course it was hard to hide that fact that one of Officers was expecting when that were always expected to be on top of their game. However when the mad scientist ever so much as smelled food or even her own concoctions that she herself made, she would be running like a cheetah to the nearest bathroom.

Everyone was worried about her and would ask if she was okay. She would shrug it off and say that if was a minor stomach flu. People believed it and made sure not to bring any food with them outside of the mess hall.

Then came the issue of her size caused by the fetus that was developing in her womb which was started to grow a noticeable size. One day a recruit had asked if she was gaining weight. Like a ninja Levi had came out of no where beating the living day lights of the boy screaming that what he said was rude and how dare think that Hangi had gotten fat when she was just pregnant. The room they were in went dead silent and then it burst into cheers! Many screamed their congratulations and said it was nice to have a new member to there family and soon they were going to hear the tiny piter-patter of small feet. Others said what a hound dog the soon to be corporal was and gave him a pat on the back. After that anyone who was close to either of the first time parents gave advice and had an eye out on Hangi seeing as she was dead set on going on as if nothing was happening.

And now fifteen years later the baby bird of the Scouts had grown her own wings and was a beautiful young woman.

"Did you hear that they started to recruit." Linorra had said with a look of carelessness.

"I wonder what stupid bastards are going to join this year." Her father said with a look of disgust.

"What's that look for?" She asked with a bit of anger now masking over her nerves, dropping the act she go on the defence.

"This is the look someone get when they can't believe the stupidity of humanity..." Levi replied.

"Then you are going to think of me as some sort of freak show." Linorra snapped she moved away from her mom and looked down at the worn wood of the table. Erwin leaned forward and tried to meet the girls eyes.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, he raised an eyebrow and then saw Linorra raise her head.

"Well Uncle Erwin I'm going to go into the city and sigh up to become a recruit." The table went silent and Levi dropped his cup of tea. Zoë who was reclining on her chair almost fell back, but not before she caught herself.

"Like hell you are brat! What did I tell you? I didn't want you getting in this mess!" Levi turned to face his daughter and met her eye.

"I think I have the right to fight like anybody else in this world!" She tried to defend herself. She was angry now and her voice was starting to rise.

"I don't fucking care! You will not join the recruits!" Levi leaned forward and grasped Linorra's arm painfully making her wince.

"Levi!" Came Zoë's warning voice. Linorra leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.

"Watch me!" She yanked her arm free and pushed the chair she was sitting back making the wooden legs make an ugly sound as it scratched on the stone floor. The notice was loud enough to attract the attention of every Scout in the mess hall. She clenched her fist at her side and turned on her heels marching out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

In just ten minutes Linorra had reached the town and was in front of a small house that she had grown to know very well in the past seven years. The door had open to show a boy the same age as she was. He had dull blond hair that was always comb back to the side. His sapphire blue eyes narrowed with confusion and the morning sun made the freckles he had sprinkled over his nose and cheeks stand out.

"Lin what are you doing here? I thought I wasn't going to see you until later today?" He didn't get a response just got pushed out-of-the-way. A flash of brown flew by her eyes and then her heard a stream of insults stream out of his friends mouth directed to none other than her father.

"I told him Bryan! That I wanted to become a recruit." She stopped pacing and ran her fingers through her bangs trying to straighten them out because the sweat she had produced from the long walk made them start to curl.

Bryan let a bit of hope flare up in him, because he too didn't want his best friend becoming a recruit and obviously joining the Scouts. He heard the stories and none of them were pretty. They all contained death and gore, of course he didn't want Lin to go through that, he was acting like any sensible person.

"I'm guessing he said no..." He shut the door and walked back to the kitchen where he was making breakfast. His mother had gone out and wouldn't be back for another few hours, his father was a merchant and at the moment was selling some things he found around the house.

"Of course he said no! You know what that's an understatement, he forbid me from signing up." She was screaming now and was starting to make the people that walked by the open window of the kitchen to give strange glances at the cooking boy. A blush creeped up on his cheeks and he tried his best to ignore them but the racket that Linorra was making made it rather hard.

"Well that settles it. You can't sign up." Bryan let himself let out the air that he was keeping in his lungs from all the worry he was experiencing.

Linorra laughed and walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her forehead against one of his shoulder blades. "Who said that?" There was an edge to her voice that made his heart drop. "I'm going to sign up no matter what and nor you or my parents can stop me." Her words sounded as if she was saying her last goodbye. Bryan let go of the plate of eggs he had made himself and placed it on the counter. His hands fell to his sides and his blunt nails made small half moon's on the soft flesh of his palm with the amount of force he was using.

"You're going to probably die within the first month." The statement left his mouth tasting like acid and the hands on his shoulders tighten. "Don't do it. Please we don't know what's going to happen. What if this is the last time we are ever going to see each other?" He was speaking the truth and it made a small sliver of fear grow inside Linorra, but she pushed it aside. She shook her head and laughed.

"You underestimate me freckles." Was all she said.

"No I don't, because I know that if you ever see a Titan you wouldn't be frozen with fear. You would go head first and try to kill it. Then you are going to be too high of the adrenalin that you're going to make a stupid mistake and get killed." Bryan turned around, surprising the girl. It was his turn to take her shoulder in his strong hands. He shook her gently and with his head hung low he said.

"Don't do it!" He begged.

"Come with me?" She raised and hand and placed it over his own. "Sign up with me and you can keep an eye on me so you know I won't do anything stupid." Linorra smiled and he just gave a nervous chuckle.

"No." He let go of her and walked past her, leaving the plate of eggs forgotten. She just rolled her eyes and got a fork to start eating the food that he decided to abandon.

"It would be fun! We could become a sort of tag team. Invent new maneuvers made for a team." She talked with a mouth full of half eaten eggs.

"I rather not become Titan shit if you don't mind and I don't want the same for you." His tone was serious and he was done with playing around. Linorra had to understand what she was getting herself into and he hope that he was the person to knock some sense into her.

"And before you start going on with some scientific comeback, know that your parents and I don't want you to go because we don't want to see you get hurt or killed." Bryan was sitting on the couch now with his elbows on his knees and fingers interlocked. He didn't want to look up at his best friend in fear of what he would read on her face.

The sound of her shoes walking over the wooden floor made him look up. Lin had her head hung low causing her bangs to hide her eyes. "I know you worry, but I need to fight so I know when I _do_ die that I made a difference no matter how small the change. I love you and my parents, but I have to go and fight." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly, so lightly in fact that for a short moment he thought he had just imagined it. "See you around freckles." He felt her smile against his cheek and walk out the door.

"Linorra..." He choked out. Bryan fisted the fabric of his pants and looked at the floor in disbelief. She was actually going to do it.

If someone ever asked why he had run out his house to chase after the girl who was his friend for the past seven years, he would tell them that some form of demon had taken control of him and that's why he ran. If the same person asked why, after he had caught up to her pulled her into a bone crushing hug he would respond with "She would have done the same for me and I didn't want her to face hell alone. If I did what type of person would I be?"

So they stood in the middle of street. Bryan was hugging Linorra so tightly that she couldn't move her hands. With the hight difference he was able to raise her so the tips of her toes were barely grazing the floor. "You're not going to do this alone idiot."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

With their hands interlocked they walked to the recruiting office. The room was empty save for two Military Policemen sitting behind a wooden table. Their faces screamed of annoyance and the smell of alcohol was strong in the air.

"Are you ready?" Linorra asked. She herself was on the verge of having a panic attack but she didn't let it show, for her friend's sake.

The grip on her hand tighten and they stopped right in the door way. The soldiers were to distracted with arguing about who was going to get the last ounces of cheep booze that has bought. "Fucking scared out of my wits. I can't believe that you dragged me into this. I can be at home now eating what little food you left me." Bryan was trying to act playful to ease the tension yet he couldn't pull it off. The real fear that was starting to creep up on him was rather quick approaching.

"My mom is going to kill me when she finds out that her only child is going to go off and get killed so he can make sure that his insane kidnapper won't get hurt." Now there was a bit of bite to his tone and that really made Lirorra cringe all she had to hope for was that Bryan didn't decide that he didn't need to do this for her and that he could just go back to his safe home. And he could if he wanted to.

"We are going to be fine and nothing is going to happen." The girl was lying of course and before Bryan can call her on her bull shit the soldiers finally noticed them standing in the door way.

" What are you two standing there for? Are you going to sign up or block the desk from the ones who do?" Said the man. With flushed cheeks and hunched shoulders he tried to look intimidating. All he accomplished was a sorry look from Bryan and an eye roll from Linorra.

She pulled him closer to the desk and kept him close. "Well aren't you two little stupid shits." Spoke the second guard.

"And aren't you a fucking drunk bastard." Replied Linorra. The statement caught both men off guard and before that could say anything the doors swung open and three kids around their age came in. One of them was a boy with brown hair and green eyes looking around with excitement in his eyes. An air of arrogance floated around him and when his eyes landed on the pair of friends he smiled. A girl was standing right behind him with a dirty red scarf wrapped around her neck. Her jet black hair shined in the light and her black eyes were glued to the boy with the brown hair. She didn't seem to really care what was happening at all and was just going where even the boy seem to drag her to. Then there was a blonde boy who was looking around with fearful eyes. He stood behind his two friends trying to make himself smaller than he already was.

"Is this where we sign up to become recruits?" The leader of the trio question.

Bryan felt Linorra let go of his and moved to stand right in front of him. "Yes it is...Are you and your friends going to sign up? That's what me and Bryan are planning on doing." She pointed to the boy in question with a toss of her head.

"It's nice to meet you..." The blonde paused at the end of his sentence to give Linorra a chance to say her name, which she did without missing a beat.

"Linorra, but you can call me Lin." She smiled and offered her hand. As the shy boy was about to take it in his own he was beat by the over excited leader of the group. He took her hand and gave it a rather painful squeeze. She didn't show it of course but did give her own firm hand shake that made him eyes widen.

"You can call me Eren. She Mikasa, and you already talked to Armin." As he said each name he pointed to the person with that name. Armin not given the opportunity to shake Linorra's hands just gave a wave. On the other hand Mikasa just stood there pulling the scarf closer to her face making no eye contact.

"Nice to meet you all." This time Bryan spoke and walked up next to Lin and placed a hand on her shoulder. She let go of Eren's hand and turned to the desk where the soldiers seem to have decided to ignore their existence. On the table was a packets of blank application forms and she got five. Two for her and Bryan and three for Eren and his friends.

"Here..." She handed the papers with a pencil included and went to go sit in one of the many chairs that were provided. Her friend followed close behind her and when she sat down she looked up at him and said with a cheeky grin. "There's no turning back at this point." He gave a defeated sigh and took one of the applications.

The three new people who had shown up were in the other side of the room huddled together filling out the forms. She kept her eyes on them for a while letting her mind wander and then she started to think out of the five of them who was going to be the first to die. The more she thought about it the darker her mind got and the tighter she gripped the pencil she had taken from the desk. "Lin? Are you okay man you got really pale suddenly. Looked like you saw a fucking ghost."

"I'm fine let's just fill this out and get out of here. The sooner we tell out parents the easier it will be for them to get why we are doing this."

It took them in all around half an hour and when they got their confirmation slips they left. They said good-bye to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin knowing that they were going to see them in less than week. if they didn't get killed by their parents first.

Bryan walked Linorra to the end of town where the trail leading to the Scout Head Quarters started She stopped and turned to look at him. Both teenagers were still not able to believe what they had done so they just stared at each other without saying a word.

Finally one of them broke the silence and said. "Are you going to stay with me until the end Freckels?" Linorra looked out towards the abounded trail and her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Always." Was his simple reply. An unspoken farewell was said between them and they parted ways. Neither looked back, they just kept walking.

When Linorra finally made it home the Scout Regiment was busy with preparing for a mission that was supposed to take place ten miles from there. The goal was to wipe out a heard of Titans that were roaming the area.

_Soon I'm going to be on missions like that._

As she walked many saw the paper in her hand and they were far to familiar with it to not know what it was. Surprised gasps were heard and a few made her stop so they could say what she did was stupid and they thought she was smarter than that.

Everyone in the Regiment cared for her because they saw her since she was a baby only a few hours old. They saw her grow up, they all cared for her because she was part of their family.

Linorra tried to ignore what she heard and had her mind-set with reaching her mother's lab.

It took longer than she liked because a few more Scouts caught eye of the paper in her hand and they all said the same thing. They hoped she changed her mind.

"Mom." She said as she finally made her way to her mother's lab that was under the mansion that the Scouts used as a H.Q. There was no windows in the hallway, that were twisting and turning leading to cells and storage rooms, so the only light that did make its way through the stone halls were torches that they had put along the walls. Zoë's lab was at the end of a hallway with big oak doors separating it from the outside world.

Linorra found herself with her head poking into the room and eyes scanning to see if they caught sight of a figure hunched over, scribbling things into an old notebook.

"Mom?" She said again.

"There you are! I thought we weren't going to see you until late tonight, knowing you I would have thought you would have stayed as far away from this place as possible." Zoë said in a joking tone, but you couldn't say that there was no relief laced into her words at the sight of her daughter safe and at the moment seeming calm.

The younger of the two laughed as well, yet her was more forced than anything else. Fear and anxiety were starting to seep in her bones and sweat was starting to form on her brow. "Um...as a matter of fact mom I wanted to show you something very important, and I'm sorry but I'm doing it." All ease escaped her voice and she walked deeper into the room.

The piece of paper in her hand was now crumpled into a ball from how tight she was holding it. When she reached the desk she took it and unfolded it trying to erase the wrinkles with her shaking hand.

Then without a second thought (because if she started questioning herself now she would surly lose what little bravado she had and never be able to show her mother what she had in her hand) she handed the paper and slowly her mom took it from her hand.

It seem to be an eternity until Zoë said anything.

"So you are going to become a recruit." Her messy bangs hid her face and Linorra was lucky for she was sure that if she met the eyes of the woman in front of her she would see into the eyes of the Devil herself.

"Yes I'm leaving for training on Monday." Her voice shook with a bit of guilt because she didn't want her parents to go through what they were feeling now but she wanted to fight, to try to make a difference in the fucked up world she brought into.

_**SLAM! **_

Zoë shot up from her chair and slammed her hand down on her desk, right on top of the paper her daughter gave her. "We fucking told you that we didn't want you to get involved in this fucking war and then you go behind our back and do this shit!" She was shouting at this point and the room was filled with tension. Her head was still hung low, but with the help of the flickering torches Linorra saw the tears that had started to fall from her mother's eyes. Yet her glasses caught the light making it hard to actually see the brown orbs that without a doubt were staring at the wooden desk littered with jars, papers, and other things.

At that moment the door opened and the last person Lin wanted to see walked in**. **"Oi, Shitty-glasses who are you screaming at?" Levi hadn't noticed who was with his Hange until he looked up from the report he was reading. Relief crossed his grey eyes but when they landed on Zoë his hands dropped.

Finally he was able to take in the picture. His daughter standing in front of his wife's desk with her head turn to look at him, her arms were at her side and her hands making fists. Her shoulders we tense like every other part of her body. The he looked at Zoë who was in almost the exact state. The only difference is that she had straighten up to read a paper in her hand.

"Levi she joined." Was the only hint he got for what had happen before he got there.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't even speak for the whole week, the tension was so tangible that Mike could smell it off the small family.

So for a heartbreaking moment, Linorra thought that she had pushed her parents to far by breaking her father's promise. And now they were just not going to show up. Of course everyone, who was close to the family like her father's team wished her luck and gave her a few pointers. Petra was even kind enough to give some herds so she can make tea. Erwin and given her a few choice words of wisdom and said that he had faith in her ability and that she would be the top of her class.

All the while Linorra didn't get a single word from her parents who shut themself out, either in their work or training. Levi and Hange were both in a state of shock and all that they felt through that week was dread. They both had jump to the conclusion that Linorra was going to die, that she had sighed her own birth certificate, and it broke their hearts.

So now a week has passed and Linorra stood in town waiting for the wagon that would take her to the training camp. Still with no words from her parents. That very same morning however she had tried to talk to her parents pleading with them that she was sorry and that they should have at least said a few words.

She would have been fine with them screaming at her because then that would have meant that they were actually acknowledging her, but they were flat-out not talking to her. Linorra was starting to freak out because she was about to leave soon.

Bryan had showed up a bundle of nerves but with both his parents (making Linorra a bit annoyed) by his side holding his hand and patting his shoulder, saying that he was a brave boy and that they were proud of him.

When they had found Linorra in the crowd she had been given a rather large hug from his mother and a big kiss on the cheek. They said that they were happy that she would be there to keep their son out of trouble. Bryan almost choked on his own spit when his dad said that.

After that small exchange they had left her on her own. Now she was standing alone with her bag swung over her shoulder with all the things she would need for her stay at the camp.

Then she heard it, faintly at first then the sound was starting to get louder. It was her name being yell by a woman who sounded rather familiar.

"Linorra! Linorra!" Her mother screamed. The girl turned around and saw her mother running at full speed, or as fast as she could, seeing as that the street was crowding with other parents wanting to see their children off, but a few were there alone, just like that kid Eren she had met at the recruiting office. She had seen him with his two friends who smiled at her except the one with red scarf, she just moved closer to Eren.

"What are you..."Before she could say more Linorra was pulled to her mother's chest. Her bag fell and then other hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Fucking brat I can't believe you are going through with it. I told you day after day that I didn't want you doing this then you go behind my back and pull shit like this. I swear I would drop kick you right now if it weren't for you mother." This time the person who spoke was her dad. Tears welled up in the younger girl's eyes and she clung to her mom that much closer.

_They really did come_.

She was pulled away and then pulled into a painful and awkward hug by her dad. It ended quickly and once again she was left standing there, but this time she wasn't alone. Then she noticed the tears that fell down her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand still with a smile on her face. Her parents gave her both small smiles and Hange reached out and cupped her daughter's cheeks brushing at the wet skin with the pad of her thumb. Then Hange took a step forward to her, pressing her lips to Linorra's forehead. The warmth that she felt coming from her mother's body was calming and the nerves that she had growing inside her shrunk and it let her breath easier.

"Alright brat listen up, seeing as you are doing this alone-" Said Levi, but he was soon cut off by Bryan who looked surprise at seeing Linorra's parents. A glare from the strongest solider of humanity made Bryan look down at his shoes. Linorra couldn't help but chuckle.

"Actually, sir, she's not." Bryan said, rubbing the back of his neck, he asked to come talk to his friend and they had said yes but only if he made it quick. "She dragged me into this and I said why the hell not. Knowing Lin she might do something reckless so I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." He continued to rub his neck and Levi just looked at him with an emotionless face losing the glare, his daughter on the other hand pulled away from her mom and placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Are you serious that's great! For a moment I thought that she was going through this all alone." Hange was ecstatic and clapped her hands, jumping on the balls of her feet. However Levi looked a little less pleased. Linorra didn't dare question it in fear that the sweet moment would have been ruined by some stupid comment that she was bound to make.

"Linorra, come here I need to talk to you in private." Levi grabbed her arm and dragged her away, leaving both Bryan and Hange in confusion. As they walked they saw the wagon start to near and both their hearts dropped.

"Brat, I want you to promise me one thing and for fuck sake don't you ever think of breaking this fucking promise. Understood." His daughter was taken back by his harshness and like a little girl she bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Don't try to be a hero, keep your head down and make sure you don't do anything stupid. I'm no longer going to be able to protect. So be careful and follow orders to the letter." Levi was speaking the truth and Linorra understood his request, but she was only going to be able keep that promise for so long. You never know what could happen the moment you pick up a weapon.

Before either of them could say anything a bell rang signaling the departure of the new recruits.

"Dad I'm scared." Linorra had said, she threw herself at her father wrapping her arms around his neck. The bit of fear that had been in the pit of her stomach the past week grew and she held on to Levi for dear life.

His hard face soften and his arms wrapped around her like a safety blanket "You're going to be okay brat... " He felt her nod against his shoulder and then pull away. Hange walked up to then, still with a smile on her face, but it was smaller and less cheerful. Her eyes rested on the girl then stole a glance at the wagons that was starting to fill with nervous and excited recruits.

"Mom!" She said and she ran to her mom and did the same thing she had done with her father. They said a few parting words then she was seen to the nearest wagon where Bryan was waiting for them, still with his parents at his side.

"Are you ready freckles?" Linorra laughed and took her bag from her mom and then was pulled against Levi, who pressed his lips against her forehead and then Hange pulled her away giving her own hug, their daughter laughed and pulled away turning to the wagons. "I'll be back soon, no need to worry about me, I can handle myself. " Hange chucked and Levi just stood there. The tension in his shoulders was soothed away when his crazy wife took his hand and moved closer to him.

They saw Linorra get on the wagon with Bryan close behind. The smile she wore was blinding making a good mask for her own nerves. As the wagons were being pulled away she leaned over the edge and waved towards her parents.

"I love you guys!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Levi rolled his eyes and just like Lin, Hange laughed and waved screaming as hard. "We love you too Lin!"

"She's just like her mother." Levi said as he turned around, but not before he gave the disappearing wagons a small wave.

"Is that such a bad thing?"


End file.
